Unintended
by Eyto
Summary: Ensemble, ils ont réussi. Shûichi est recensé mort, le plan du gamin a fonctionné. Kir semblait inquiète à l'idée de retourner dans l'Organisation, étant toujours et encore soupçonnée. C'est alors qu'elle lui rend visite... une nouvelle fois. AkaiKir.


...

* * *

 **Unintended**

 _L'amour impossible_

 _Il y a des ordres, des demandes, et certaines situations qui sont impossibles à exécuter sans avoir une certaine crainte._

 _Ce soir-là, Kir avait reçu un ordre. Elle devait abattre l'agent du FBI Shûichi Akai. Bien que le plan de Conan et Akai semblait en béton, et permettrait à l'homme au bonnet de se faire passer pour mort, il y avait un risque majeur... celui de le tuer véritablement._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Kir ? répéta Gin.

\- Mais... même si je m'arrête là, il mourra dans une vingtaine de minutes, j'ai perforé son poumon, expliqua-t-elle.

L'homme en soir sourit diaboliquement en regardant attentivement la scène. Une réussite majeure de l'Organisation que de faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes l'agent qui, au fil des années, avait été reconnu comme une menace. Oui cet homme qui, il y a plusieurs semaines, avait écorché la joue du membre de l'Organisation aux cheveux gris.

Ce jour-là était resté gravé dans l'esprit du tueur. Pas une seule soirée sans repenser à ce maudit tir. La balle en plomb l'avait humilié face à ses hommes sur place, et dix fois pires quand ils avaient appris qu'il s'agissait de Shûichi.

\- La tête, dit Gin calmement. Tire-lui une balle dans la tête.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas lent mais certain, et pointa le bout du canon vers son front. Ce dernier sourit et releva la tête, implorant comiquement la pitié pour réagir en conséquence des actes.

Et une minute à peine plus tard, il ne restait qu'un cadavre brûlant dans les flammes de l'ancienne voiture d'Akai.

Rena continuait de rouler pendant plusieurs longues minutes plus loin du véhicule calciné, de plus en plus de voitures de police circulant dans les parages. Ce que Gin ne saurait jamais de cette soirée, c'est que les inspecteurs Megure et Takagi avaient été envoyés sur place en l'espace d'une demi-heure afin de procéder aux interrogatoires.

Kir s'arrêta proche de leur véhicule, et ensemble, ils répondirent aux questions que la police leur avait posées. Innocents, ils furent libérés sur-le-champ. Yukiko attendait impatiemment.

La conductrice, anciennement journaliste, détourna le regard pour observer son nouvel allié retirant une cigarette de son paquet. Au bord de ses lèvres, une allumette libéra une petite flamme orangée qui allumait l'antidépresseur favori de l'agent du FBI.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas cette odeur ? ironisa Kir.

En réponse, Shûichi ouvrit la vitre de la voiture et souffla la fumée en dehors de l'espace intérieur pour éviter d'abimer les poumons de sa meurtrière. La membre de l'Organisation sous couverture sourit amicalement.

\- Voilà, répondit-il en se retournant. Ça va allez ? Nous t'avons demandé beaucoup de choses ce soir, j'en suis désolé.

\- C'est bon, répondit-elle. Je suis contente que ça ait marché, et étonnée. Mais au moins, tu pourras veiller sur ces enfants, et continuer tes investigations. Avoir du soutien me fait plaisir.

« Si ce type, Bourbon, est toujours dans l'Organisation... et qu'il se révèle effectivement, comme je le pensais, une taupe... alors on aura encore du soutien supplémentaire. »

\- Il est fascinant, répliqua Akai en baissant la tête. Ce gamin me rappelle étrangement un autre minot que j'ai rencontré il y a dix ans. Un garçon qui, tout comme lui, a exposé un tour de magie fabuleux.

Kir écoutait mais restait concentré sur la route.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tout cela marcherait, avoua-t-elle. Ni même que le FBI enquêtait.

\- Depuis des années, ils enquêtent, répondit son collègue.

\- J'ai déjà entendu dire dans l'Organisation qu'il y avait au moins eu, depuis sa création, plus de 50 infiltrés.

Akai siffla.

\- Pas mal.

\- Je peux compter sur le FBI pour me soutenir ? Je ne voudrais pas être la petite victime fragile qui supporte un poids monstrueux, mais la mission est-

\- Ça va, coupa Shûichi. Tu auras tout leur soutien. Et le mien. Passe quand tu veux à l'appartement qu'on a loué si tu veux parler.

Hidemi étira un doux sourire.

« Il est fabuleux. »

[==]

Subaru feuilletait un livre français en buvant son habituel verre de Bourbon quand la sonnette retentit. Vivant dans la résidence des Kudo depuis déjà une semaine, personne ne pourrait lui rendre visite actuellement.

14 heures. Conan et Ai étaient à l'école, tout comme les jeunes demoiselles.

James Black ne pouvait pas être le visiteur. Il n'avait aucune raison de venir, et ne communiquait que par mail et par téléphone en conversation orale. Quant au professeur Agasa, il était en voyage. Autrement dit, Okiya ne savait pas qui l'attendait sur le seuil de la porte, et c'est bercé par l'inconnu qu'il l'ouvrit en prenant soin de cacher son cou.

Il fut surpris mais réjoui d'y retrouver Rena, Kir.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle.

Okiya hocha la tête. Ce dernier descendit son col et pressa le petit bouton. Par habitude, il ne s'était pas démené pour son déguisement ce jour-ci. Habituellement c'était Yukiko qui venait le refaire, cependant en raison d'un vol annulé, il avait été obligé de porter un chapeau afin de se cacher en cas de besoin.

Il retira ses lunettes pour passer une serviette humide sur son visage. La chaleur était difficilement soutenable, surtout avec un col roulé, et ce petit rafraichissement ne lui faisait absolument aucun mal.

Kir, elle, attendait sur un sofa avec un café sur la table.

\- Je ne tiendrais pas, Akai, assura-t-elle. Le boss me soupçonne toujours, Gin me surveille quand il peut, et je suis limité.

\- C'est leurs méthodes... je n'en suis pas vraiment étonné. Mais je t'ai connu plus forte, Kir.

Elle serra les dents.

\- C'est difficile ! Je souffre ! Vivre seule et contrainte à obéir à cette Organisation me fait mal. Le FBI est certes présent, mais ils ont une vie plutôt tranquille à côté de ce que j'endure.

Okiya, ou plutôt Akai au vu de son apparence, soupira en ouvrant sa canette de café.

\- J'ai une solution à te proposer, dit Akai en déposant un carton sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il ne répondit pas et ouvrit d'abord le dossier q'il venait de prendre dans les mains.

\- Au cours de ma carrière, j'ai été obligé de me créer de nombreuses fausses identités, expliqua-t-il. Elles ont toujours été utiles. L'une d'entre elles était Moroboshi Dai, mais il y a Andrew River, Erald Cowle, et bien d'autres.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- La plupart d'entre elles ont un lien, ajouta Shûichi. Elles sont considérées comme ennemi de l'Organisation. Ce sont des fausses personnes que j'ai inventé lors de mon intégration. C'est ma manière de procéder pour infiltrer correctement un Syndicat du crime.

Un silence pesant rapprocha Akai de Kir. Ses mains se posèrent sur les siennes.

\- Je te propose... de les tuer.

\- Pardon ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Gin, Vermouth et le Boss lui-même savent pensent encore que ces personnes existent. Propose-toi pour les supprimer, et absente-toi du Japon le plus longtemps possible, à l'abri des problèmes. Cela te permettra de respirer.

Hidemi rougit puis revint à la réalité en regardant sa montre.

\- Demain Gin m'a demandé de venir, pour parler d'un petit problème, soupira-t-elle. Mais si tu es prêt à sacrifier ces identités, alors j'accepte.

Shûichi sourit puis se releva. L'agent du FBI retira sa veste et la déposa sur le portemanteau, un rayon du soleil traversant la fenêtre de la résidence Kudo. Un grand nuage noir accompagnait ce dernier et ne tarderait pas à assombrir la même pièce dans la minute.

C'est à ce moment que Kir se leva et saisit son collègue par les épaules.

\- Pourquoi sacrifier ces personnes ? demanda-t-elle. Tu pouvais les garder encore longtemps. Tu pouvais les utiliser pour quelque chose de plus concret. Tu pouvais leur forger une véritable histoire qui te permettrait de te sortir d'un mauvais pas, ou encore, de continuer ta carrière à l'avenir si tu t'opposais encore à des gangs... alors pourquoi ?

Akai resta silencieux une dizaine de secondes avant de répondre.

\- Mais n'est-ce pas l'occasion idéale que de sauver une femme dans le besoin ? Je n'opte pas pour le choix qui te causerait du tort ou du mal, mais celui qui au contraire te sauverait le plus la vie.

Le soleil fut voilé par un épais nuage, quand Kir se pencha davantage en avant en levant les talons. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur celles de Shûichi, qui ne recula pas, et profita de cet instant pour passer sa main dans les cheveux de l'ex-journaliste.

Lorsque la lumière se ralluma sur les terres japonaises, Rena avait récupéré sa malle et son gilet pour repartir, à la plus grande déception d'Akai.

\- Merci... sincèrement, déclara-t-elle.

...

\- Kir.

Elle se retourna avant de sortir.

\- N'abandonne pas, jura Shuichi. Un jour viendra... ils tomberont.

\- Je sais, merci pour ton soutien, répondit-elle. Si ça continue comme ça, je vais vraiment être folle de toi.

Akai sourit d'amusent lorsque la silhouette de sa bien aimée quitta le domicile.

Puis il l'observa par la fenêtre en remettant les lunettes sur son nez. Les verres de celles-ci brillaient au soleil, cachant deux yeux verts cernés. Deux yeux qui suivaient du regard la jeune femme.

« Tu m'avais montré ta magie ce jour-là. » pensa-t-il en tournant son regard vers un portrait de Shinichi.

\- Moi aussi, je suis un magicien, pas vrai ?

* * *

Si vous ne comprenez pas cette dernière phrase, bah tant pis. Bon d'accord. En fait c'est juste un petit jeu débile entre Shinichi et Akai. Par le passé, il aurait aidé sa sœur (qui l'aime, maintenant...) et c'est maintenant Akai qui « sauve » Kir par un tour de magie sympathique (Akai ayant 30 identités, ce taré...) \O/

Tentative d'Akai Kir, et franchement, ça ne m'a pas déplu. Mais je ne crois pas que j'en referais. ^^

À bientôt en tout cas, les babybels. :)


End file.
